1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to security on electronic devices such as smart-phones, tablets, and other computing devices. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to enabling a novel haptic-based identification, authorization, and context-aware authorization system for enhanced security on electronic devices such as smart-phones, tablets, and other computing devices that support a touch screen, or a so called haptic interface, through the utilization of simultaneous, sequential, or combinations of simultaneous and sequential measurements from haptic-based biometric sensory inputs and various other sensors for the purposes of distinguishing and/or identifying known or unknown users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several technologies currently exist for the provision of security on smart-phones, tablets, computing devices, and other like devices. For example, number-pad or key-pad entry, swipe or slide to open, voice recognition, and facial recognition have all been utilized for security purposes, however, each have short comings. That is, requiring a user to enter a pass code on a number pad to gain access to a device is cumbersome and time consuming, especially in the case of an emergency.
Devices protected by pass codes also suffer from security risks, such as simple social engineering, where a user is convinced to share their pass code, or to brute force attacks, where the device is subjected to a high number and volume of attempts. A simple swipe or slide to open function, while quick and easy, does not offer any protection to the device should an unauthorized user attempt to access the device.
Voice recognition technology offers increased protection to a device owner; however, the code must be transmitted aloud and is not only audible to bystanders but can suffer from interference from external noise. Utilizing facial recognition to grant access to a device offers enhanced security, however such a device requires a front facing camera, can be time consuming, awkward to implement especially in social settings, and furthermore can be easily bypassed.